Maintaining property for property owners is often outsourced when the property owner is unable to do so themselves. Examples include, but are not limited to, maintaining commercial properties, rental properties (apartments and housing), and foreclosed properties. Regardless of the type of property that needs to be maintained, contractors may be utilized for projects such as, but not limited to, mowing grass, trimming trees, cleaning up trash, painting, making repairs, etc.